Fate
by kkpara
Summary: When Cara moves to Forks with her older sister,she just wants a normal teenage life. But that was before she met him. What happens when your destined to be together, but fate drives you apart?
1. Prologue

Cara was shuffling through boxes of drawings in her attic when she found the notebook.

"Hey Liz, whats this?" she called.

Her sister, Elyse (everyone just called her Liz) came up the steps.

"That's grandmom Elizabeth's drawing pad." Liz picked it up and started flipping through pages. Then, she stopped on a sketch of a teenage boy lounging on what looked like the most expensive car ever.

"This was always my favorite" Liz said. "Apparently grandmom met some kid in the park one day and just decided to draw him.

"I think he looks depressed" Cara said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe he had girl issues…" Liz put the notebook back in the box and went to finish packing.

A month later, Cara was staring out of the window thinking about that drawing. She and her sister were on there way out of Seattle. Their mom had died, and since her sister was legal guardian age, they were moving away from the city.

Lucky for them, they found a little town about 2 hours away called Forks.

* * *

**Did you like it? This is my first story so I'm a little nervous. anywho, press that green button (you know you want to)**

**~kkpara**


	2. Forks High School

"Just breathe Cara." she muttered to herself as Liz drove her up to the Forks High School parking lot.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lizz asked.

"Sure" she said, giving her what Cara hoped was the approximation of a smile.

"You can find the front office okay, right?"

"Liz! I am sixteen. I think I can walk ten feet, find the office, and give them my name." she rolled her eyes; Liz was now Cara's legal guardian since she was 24 but sometimes she takes it too seriously.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried.

Cara gave her a fake smile and said in her most soothing voice, "Liz, I am going to be fine, trust me."

Liz laughed and said, "Alright, you go have fun."

"No doubt about that" Cara muttered sarcastically as she got out of Elyse's black pickup truck.

When she got inside she walked to the elderly lady at the desk. "Hi, my name is Cara George." she said. "I'm new here and I need a schedule."

"Sure thing dear" the lady said, smiling brightly. "Here is a form that I need you to get signed by all your new teachers and a map of the school."

"Thanks"

Cara looked down at her schedule and saw that her first class is English. "Well that's good", she thought, "My favorite class."

She hurried to English and gave the teacher the paper. She's starting in January so all of the kids already know each other. But, of course, when she walked in they all stop talking and look at her.

After Cara gave the teacher the form, she sent her to the only empty seat in the room.

When she sat down, she glanced at the girl sitting next to her and gasped.

The girl was gorgeous! Most people thought that Cara was pretty, but she outshone her by far.

She had waist-length brown curls with chocolate brown eyes. She was super pale and (as previously stated) about as gorgeous as an angel. Cara's already low self esteem plummeted.

The girl looked up from her book and noticed Cara's eyes on her.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Swan, but you can call me Nessie. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. My name is Cara George." Cara smiled at her. Even if she was gorgeous, she was still super nice.

She looked down at the girl's book and frowned.

"Is Wuthering Heights on the sophomore reading list?"

Nessie laughed, "Oh, no, this is my sisters; she's a big fan of the classics." Nessie smiled again and laughed to herself.

"What class do you have next?"

"Spanish." She replies. "Here, let me see your schedule.

Cara hands it over and Nessie scans over it. "Cool, we have Math and lunch together.

"Cool."

Just then the bell rung and Cara hurried off to her next class.

Later, Cara walked into the small cafeteria and tried to find a place to sit. Thankfully, she saw Nessie with a tall, dark skinned (and extremely buff) boy in the back. They looked like they were arguing.

When she came up to the table, the boy instantly sat up and….glared at her?

"Hey Nessie, can I sit with you?" Cara asked, wondering why this stranger was glaring at her.

"Sure" Nessie smiled and flipped her auburn curls over her shoulder. "Jake, this is Cara. Cara, Jake," Nessie introduced us.

So this stranger was Jake huh? Cara wondered if he was Nessie's boyfriend….

"Hello, Jake." she smiled at him and his gaze seemed to soften.

"Hello."

"So how was your first day?" Nessie asked.

"Good, except for some annoying girl in gym who humiliated me in front of everyone." she blushed scarlet then. Cara hoped she didn't sound too whiny.

Instead, Nessie was sympathetic. "Let me guess her name was Melissa Carmen….tall, blond, too much makeup", she explained after Cara's blank stare.

"Yep, that would be her."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was trying to play volleyball against my better judgment and hit her in the head. She then proceeded to yell at me and call me an uncoordinated monkey…. Which in retrospect was the worst comeback ever." Cara shut her mouth; she was rambling.

To her surprise, Jake laughed. "She reminds me of that girl Bella knew….Lauren was it?" he asked Nessie.

Nessie got a weird look in her eye. "I wouldn't know Jake." She eyed him meaningfully.

"Who's Bella?" Cara asked, not caring that she was being nosey.

In response, Nessie reached in her bag and pulled out her wallet, she then took a picture from it and handed it to me.

The picture was about of twelve people on the front porch of a huge white house. About eight of them were ghost pale with gold eyes. Three of them were tan and with a jolt, Cara recognized Jake standing next to Nessie.

"Jake, is that you?" she asked curiously, forgetting about the mysterious Bella.

"Yeah, and that," Nessie said, pointing to the girl behind her, "is my sister, Bella."

Nessie's sister was as beautiful as her, and now that Cara thought about, all the people in the photo were gorgeous, perhaps with the exception of the tan girl standing next to Jake. She had a scowl on her face, and looked like she was trying to hard to be happy.

Cara studied Bella more closely. She was holding hands with a boyish looking boy with beautiful auburn hair. She also had long brown hair and ghost pale skin like the rest of them. For some reason, the photo unnerved Cara; how could all these people be so gorgeous?

"Are these like your cousins or something?"

"Oh no", Nessie laughed, "there my siblings." At my confused glance she pointed to the photo.

"These are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme" Nessie said, pointing at to people in the back. Again Nessie was struck by there beauty.

She then pointed to a tall blond girl and another muscular guy. "Those two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

"And these two," she said pointing to the boy holding Bella's hand and a small pixie like girl holding hands with Jasper, "are Edward and Alice Cullen."

Cara thought that Carlisle and Esme must be some sort of match makers- all their adoptive kids were together. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with that….

"Do they all go to this school?"

"No just Bella, Edward, and Alice. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet are in college."

Cara was about to give the photo back when she noticed a boy about her age standing next to the tan girl. "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah." Nessie said.

Just then the bell rang. "See ya later Cara" Nessie called.

Cara didn't answer. She couldn't stop thinking about that boy next to Leah.

Seth.


	3. Conversations and Visions

**hey!! sorry for the long wait. my friend got me sucked into an anime show that I've been watching all week.**

**thank you CherryCrush1901 for being my first reviewer ever!! seriously, thanks.**

**on with the story!**

**PS: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nessie walked out of the cafeteria and felt Jakes eyes glaring into her back. She kept walking.

He has no right to be mad, Nessie thought angrily. What's the point of going to high school if she couldn't have one friend? She didn't do anything wrong! The argument sounded weak even to herself.

Nessie wasn't sure why she just explained her whole family history to this stranger. Well, not her _whole _history; if Nessie told her the truth, then she'd not only get weird stares, but she was pretty sure that violated the whole secrecy thing.

And Nessie did not have plans to meet _them_ again

Nessie turned the wrong way, she was going to Jakes Rabbit, because she was pretty sure that she was about to get lectured for a good part of next period.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked her.

"What, aren't you going to say 'Renesmee that was very irresponsible and you shouldn't ever talk to anyone again?" Nessie asked sarcastically, surprised at the venom in her voice.

"No, I'm not."

She stopped short; this was unexpected.

"Why?"

"Because one, I really dislike calling you by your real name. I don't know _what _your mother was thinking." He said with a smile.

"No, I mean the real reason, _Jacob."_ She said to prove that, while she has to be called by her nickname, he doesn't.

"Well, telling a complete stranger all about your family was _really_ reckless, but you deserve to be reckless, you're in high school for god's sake! You should have at least one friend." Jake said it like he had said it many times before, only to a different person. And Nessie was pretty sure that she knew who it was.

"Thanks Jake." Nessie said smiling.

Then a thought hit her. "Hey you aren't going to tell my mom and dad, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I promise."

Jake really hoped that he didn't ever have to break it.

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed with this. I could be shopping right now." Alice argued.

"Because, Alice," sighed Edward, "I would love your future insight."

Alice was sitting on one of forks high few picnic benches. She was waiting, rather anxiously, for her brother's wife to get out of Spanish and his daughter to get out of gym.

Yes, wife and daughter.

Edward and Bella were not your average couple. For one, they were both vampires. They also happened to have a half-vampire, half-human daughter.

And that half-human, half-vampire daughter wanted to go to high school.

_"Why can't I go to high school like a normal teenager?" argued Nessie. "Because", sighed Bella, "we can home school you here. And besides you're not really a normal teenager. You're 51."_

_"But I look like a teenager. And I think I should have the benefit of going to high school once in my life like everyone else in this family did!" Nessie was quoting Emmet, who was the only one that took her side on this matter._

_"Fine! But just for the record, I was the one who thought it was a bad idea."_

"Earth to Alice, are you having one of your daydreams?" Edward said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hey, don't yell at me. I can clearly remember every one of your romantic daydreams. And I can't even hear your thoughts."

Edward was about to retort when Alice gasped and felt a familiar sensation.

_There was a girl with dark brown hair talking to Nessie in the clearing of a forest. They seemed to be arguing. The vision was fuzzy around the stranger, like a bad reception on a television. The stranger turned around and Alice immediately noticed her bright, red eyes. _

Alice jerked back into reality with a jolt.

"What in the world was that?" she gasped.

"I don't know. Have you ever seen that vampire before?" Of course Edward had listened in.

"No, but by the looks of her, she was a newborn." Alice said. "But that's not what worries me. Did you notice that she looked all fuzzy? I could barley see her face."

"Yeah I did notice that. It's kind of like…" Edward trailed off, lost in his mind, probably worried why his daughter would be talking to a newborn vampire. But Alice had a feeling about what he was going to say.

It did kind of remind her of the werewolves.

* * *

**sorry it's kinda short. you see, i have the beggining and ending of this story planned out. it's just that peskey middle ;).**

**anywho. please review!!!! it forces me to acually write!**

**~kk**


	4. Teenagers

**I hope that everyone had an awsome Haloween, even if i am to old for trick or treating, i still got a buck-load of candy :)**

**im soooo sorry i didn't update sooner. (is that a word) but, today i am high on halloween candy so I remembered! I'm proud of myself.**

**Ps: LadyDrama I took your advice, this is the longest chapter yet! :)**

**Oh yeah, and in honer of My Chemical Romance, i have named this chapter after thier song "teenagers" (best mcr song ever!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I own Cara and her sister and Melissa-the-racoon. But no one else.**

* * *

_Cara was running trough the woods. She knew something was after her. She just didn't know what. Up ahead she saw a tall tan boy about her age. If she got there she could get help. He turned around and Cara recognized him as the boy from the picture._

_Seth._

Cara woke up from her dream. "Of course, I didn't even find out what was chasing me." She sighed and rolled over.

Then she glanced at her alarm clock.

"Crap! I over slept! I'm going to be late!"

Twenty minutes later, Cara was dressed and frantically throwing her homework into her backpack. She glanced at herself in the mirror and started yanking a brush trough her red-brown hair.

She glanced at the window and noticed something pink on the branch nearest her window. How could that have got there? Opening the window, Cara reached out and grabbed the object.

It was a torn piece of cloth. Like it was torn off a shirt.

"How the hell did a shirt get up there? That tree is nearly impossible to climb…" _And I'm pretty sure that is wasn't here when I went to bed last night, _Cara finished in her head.

"Oh well, it's probably nothing." Cara said shakily. The only thing was; it sounded like a lie.

Later, Cara pulled into the Forks High parking lot and tried to find a space to park her sisters Black pickup truck. She got out and noticed Nessie standing next to an old silver Volvo. She waved at her.

Just then, a short pixie-like girl, a tall girl with dark hair, and a even taller boy with unruly hair stepped out.

Cara's arm dropped.

"So those are Nessie's siblings." She murmured.

It has been a week since Cara's first day at Forks High. She had become instant friends with Nessie; they even talked on the phone for an hour last night. But Cara still hasn't met her siblings: Alice, Bella, and Edward.

Nessie saw Cara and motioned her over. As she was walking over, she noticed that the short girl, Alice, turned to stare at her.

"Hey Cara!" Nessie said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Nessie."

Nessie turned to her siblings, "Cara, this is Alice, Bella, and Edward. Everyone, this is Cara."

"Hello Cara, nice to met you." Bella said. Edward smiled crookedly.

Alice stared with wide eyes.

What with her? Cara wondered. She looked like she's seen a ghost. Alice and Edward locked eyes for a second.

"Nessie! Cara!" Someone called from across the parking lot. Cara turned around and saw Jake standing next to a motorcycle and waving at them.

"See you guys later." Nessie sais to her siblings. She grabbed Caras hand and pulled her toward Jacob.

While they were walking, Cara glanced back at Nessie siblings and noticed that Alice was staring at her. Again.

"Hey does your sister not like me or something?"

"Which one?"

"Alice. She keeps staring at me weirdly."

Nessie glanced back at Alice, who finally turned away.

"Oh that's just Alice being Alice." Nessie said.

By now they had reached Jake so Cara couldn't ask why Nessie was obviously lying.

"Hey Nessie. You wanna come hang out at my place tomorrow? Sam and everyone else are having a big bonfire and I'm pretty sure I haven't taught you to surf yet." Jake smiled at Nessie. And completely ignored Cara.

"Sure. Hey can Cara come?" Cara groaned inwardly; he was asking her out on a date and she didn't even know it!

Jake's smile faltered a bit.

"I mean- you don't think the other would mind. Do you?" Nessie looked at Jake hopefully.

It was so obvious that he didn't wan't Cara there, that she was amazed when he actually said yes.

"Sure she can come."

"Great! Wait until you see La Push, Cara! It's so pretty! And we'll be down by the beach so we can make driftwood fires. Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" And Nessie was off. Cara was amazed how fast this girl could change subjects.

"I'm not sure me going is such a good idea." Cara interrupted Nessie just as she was about to explain the tide pools. The bell rung and Jake hurried off to class while Nessie stared at Cara blankly.

"Why? Don't you want to come?" Nessie said as they went off to English.

"Yeah, but do you realize Jake just asked you out and then you invited me? I don't want to be a third wheel."

To Cara's surprise, Nessie laughed. "Ask me out? Cara, were not dating. We've known each other since I was born. It would be too weird. Besides, I hang out at La Push almost every day!"

Nessie was still laughing when they got to the door, so Cara couldn't explain that while _she_ may not be interested in Jake, he was sure interested in her.

* * *

Cara was making her way to lunch when she heard a nasally voice behind her.

"I wouldn't hang out with Renesmee Swan if I were you."

She turned around and saw a tall blond girl with an insane amount of eyeliner on glaring at her. Melissa Carmen, that girl Nessie had told her about.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure it's none of your business who I hang out with." Cara did not like the looks of this girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. The Swans and the Cullens have a reputation- and not a good one.

Cara couldn't stop her curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, My grandmother has told me some interesting stories about the Cullens. Tell me, how old is Nessie?"

"Um, my age. Besides, how would your grandmother know anything? The Cullens and Swans just moved here last year."

"Yeah. Or maybe just moved _back._"

Melissa smiled evilly and walked away.

Cara took a deep breath. What Melissa said was nonsense, she was sure of it. There was nothing weird about Nessie or her siblings.

Well, maybe that Alice girl.

Cara sat down next to Nessie and Jake in the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Cara? I saw you talking to Melissa-the-raccoon."

Cara smiled and switched to her reassuring voice. "Nothing. She was just telling me the English assignment. Hey, I've changed my mind. Going to La Push sounds fun."

At least, Cara hoped it would be.

* * *

That night, Alice was sitting in the Cullens living room while everyone stared at her; she had called a meting to discuss Cara, the girl that Alice thought was the one from her vision.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You think my best friend is going to turn into a newborn _vampire?_" Nessie was trying to keep her cool.

"Yes, I've told you this."

"But Alice, seriously. You said yourself that you couldn't see the girls face in the vision."

"No- I couldn't see her face _well_ but I saw _enough_. Some dision in the future is going to cause Cara to turn into a vampire."

"But what if I try and protect her I mean-"

Edward interrupted her. "Nessie, you shouldn't have to protect her. None of use would ever bite a human." He eyed Jasper. "But if there is another vampire coming that could _possibly _cause this, we should alert the wolfs. But maybe you shouldn't even hang out with Cara that much."

"WHAT?" uh-oh, Alice thought, Nessie was mad.

"First of all, there is no point of me going to high school if I can't have one friend. You can't separate me from the world. And second of all, I can hang out with who I want."

"Well first of all, I am your father, so I'm just telling you to be careful." Edward pinched his nose, trying to calm himself down.

Alice thought now would be a good time to intervene, especially since Nessie was about to argue back. A non-arguing Edward is a happy Edward.

"Well, its probably nothing. It could be a completely different person. All I'm saying is try to be careful. Nessie."

"Fine." Nessie started to walk out of the room. "And by the way, I'm going to La Push with Cara and Jake tomorrow so I'll tell the wolfs then."

"WHAT?" Edward called, but Nessie was already out the door laughing.

Alice sighed, teenagers were hard enough, but a half human, half vampire teenager is going to drive everyone insane.

* * *

**Up next: La Push and SETH!! :)**

**~kk**


	5. Brand New Eyes

**I'm back!!! Did ya miss me? Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to get this chapter just right. By the way, I named this chapter after paramore's new album brand new eyes. (the name fit)**

**Ps: I saw the New Moon movie. Amazing! Way better than twilight. I am now seriously considering changing from Team Switzerland to Team Jake. **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Twilight. Sorry I know you are all bitterly disappointed. :)**

* * *

Cara woke up and her room was lighter than it should have been. Glancing at her window, she saw why.

"Hallelujah, it's the sun!" Cara leaped out of her bed and ran to the window.

Since Cara's entire family lived in Seattle (her grandmother moved there about 60 years ago), she was used to the constant overcasts skies. Still, it was nice to wake up and actually see the sun and not gray clouds. The clouds, by the way, had increased when she and Elyse moved to Forks.

Cara pulled on a light green V-neck that complemented her eyes and some jeans. She sighed and picked up her jacket; she didn't want to chance it.

Especially since she was going to La Push beach today with Nessie and Jake.

"You look happy today." Elyse smiled at her when she got downstairs.

"It's sunny." She replied.

Cara grabbed some yogurt a proceeded to stare out the window.

"That's weird." Lizz said.

"What?"

"There's an article in the paper about some hikers going missing about thirty miles from here."

Cara rolled her eyes; she had a feeling that Lizz was going to try and be parental again.

"What happened?"

"They didn't say, there not officially being called dead, but apparently they found some blood."

Cara cringed. "Thirty miles is a long way away. I'm sure I'll be safe."

"Yeah, just be carful. "

"I'll be fine." Cara tossed her yogurt into the trash. "Hey can I borrow your car today? I'm heading down to La Push beach with Nessie and Jake."

"Sure." Lizz sounded reluctant to let her go, but Cara raced out the door before she could say anything.

Fifteen minutes later, Cara was at La Push beach. Cara laughed, she'd never been to the beach before and she wasn't sure this counted. Even if it was somewhat sunny out, it was still to cold to be considered a_ beach. _Plus, Cara could just sense the rain clouds rolling in.

She got out of her sisters car and scanned the shore, looking for Nessie. Finally, she saw her down the beach talking to Jake and another tall tan guy.

Are they giving these kids experimental growth hormones? Cara thought. How was it that all the boys on the rez were so buff?

Cara made her way down to where Nessie was. They didn't see her so she caught a bit of the conversation.

"Are you saying a _bloodsucker _could be coming down here? Cause if they are my dad would defiantly like to know" the stranger was saying.

"We're not sure. It's just a theory. In Alice's vision-"Nessie was cut off by Jake. "Hey Nessie, there's Cara" he said.

Cara smiled and tried not to look like she just heard what they said. She was sure she heard wrong anyway. _Bloodsuckers, Visions… _Cara needed to get her ears checked.

Nessie hugged her. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she said. "Cara, this is Joseph Uley." Joseph smiled at her. "Hi." He shook her hand and Cara tried not to gasp. Even with the sun out, it was still pretty cold outside, but Joseph's hand was burning! Like he had a temperature or something. But then again, it wasn't that far off from Nessie temperature when she hugged her.

"Hey Ness, I believe I promised to teach you to surf." Jake said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay. You wanna come Cara?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch."

About an hour later, Nessie and Jake paddled in, looking exhausted."

"Good job you guys."Cara said.

"Oh shut up, I sucked! I can't surf to save my life!" Nessie said.

It was true. Cara had watched Nessie try and try again to stand up on the board, only to fall down. The last ten minutes she finally stood up for more than a second. Apparently Nessie's not as graceful on the water as she usually is. Cara was trying not to laugh.

Jake smiled and yawned. "How bout we head back to my place, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

Nessie laughed, "He's not joking either."

Cara didn't doubt that. She wondered if all boys from La Push were like this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cara got her answer. She was at Jakes house eating a hot dog with Nessie and four other tall, tan, and weirdly buff boys.

Embry Call introduced himself earlier and then proceeded to talk cars with Jake. Collin was a slightly shorter boy who was stuffing his fourth hotdog into his mouth. Joseph was also talking to Jake and Embry about something.

Nessie smiled to me. "Welcome to my life." She said with a smile.

"Do you hang out with these guys a lot?"

"Yeah. Most of the time it's just me and Jake. But these guys always stop by for lunch." She laughed.

Cara looked up as the door slammed shut. The room was now missing Jake; he had just left rather fast. The rest of the boys were still eating, but Joseph had a weird look in his eye.

"I wonder what that was all about." Nessie just shrugged.

A few minutes later, Cara gave into her curiosity. "I need some fresh air."

She walked out on the back porch but couldn't see anyone. Then she heard Jake talking to someone else.

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt." Jake was saying.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with plenty of these guys before."

The voices were coming from around the corner of the house. Cara listened more closely; she had never heard this person before. He sounded younger than the others and there was a certain cheerfulness about his voice that made her instantly like him.

"I know you have. But I can't stand anymore of my brothers dying right now, okay."

The other voice tried to interrupt but Jake cut him off. "Besides, since your sister, Paul, Jared, and Sam quit our group's size has been reduced way too much. So no chasing down this bloodsucker by yourself, okay"

There was that word again. _Bloodsucker_. Cara didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Unless…., no that couldn't be it.

Cara heard Jake walk off but the other boy stayed where he was. She didn't want to give herself away so she turned around to go inside.

Lucky her, a board squeaked at just that moment.

"Who's there?" he called out from around the corner.

Cara sighed, she was caught. She walked down the steps to confess she was eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry. I came outside to get some air. I didn't mean to be rude."

By this time the stranger came into view.

Cara stopped short. He was tall and tan just like every other boy from La Push with the one exception of having no shirt on. But I wasn't his abs that made Cara stop- it was his eyes. They were large, brown and full of kindness. He was beautiful.

And he was also staring strait at her.

* * *

Seth Clearwater had seen many things in his long, freakishly extended life. After all, he was a werewolf.

In the past fifty years, Seth had seen many monsters. The red eyed vampires who most of the original pack hated. But he had come to accept them, made friends with them.

He had fought and taken out vampires too.

Of course, since he was a werewolf, he couldn't age unless he stopped changing. He had thought about it after his sister left. Then, Sam quit, got married and had Joseph, the newest wolf. One by one, his original brothers had moved on with there life's. Now it was only Jake and Embry, and Collin. They were the only ones who hadn't imprinted, with the exception of Jake.

But that was an entirely different story.

Anyway, after all these years, Seth had come to accept that he would never imprint, and maybe never fall in love. Sure, he'd had crushes, but none of them had known his secret, none of them were special.

All that changed when he met her.

He was going over to Jake's house after a run. He was starving- No surprise there- and his wolf nose had picked up the aroma of hotdogs from a mile away.

As he was walking up around the side of the house, Jake came outside.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Not so good. Alice had another vision."

"Oh great, what did she see this time?"

"Well, she saw Nessie…" Jake's voice automatically softened over her name. The bond they had was sometimes a little creepy. "…and she was talking to a newborn bloodsucker."

"Okay, another vampires coming to town, so?"

"Well, Alice thinks she recognized the newborn. And she's not a newborn at the moment. She's defiantly a human. So, since the Cullens have sworn they have no reason to bite a human, then another vampire might come and change this girl."

"Okay, so all we do is go hunt the vampire. I can go out now and see if I pick up any scents besides the Cullens." Just then he thought he heard the front door open, but it was probably one of the pack.

"No. Look, I don't want you getting hurt." Ouch, that hurt. Seth was kind of mad now; he was sixty-five freaking years old! He wished Jake would stop treating him like a little kid.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with plenty of these guys before." Seth said.

"I know you have. But I can't stand anymore of my brothers dying right now, okay." Ouch. Again. Of course Jake brought _that_ subject up. Quil had quit the wolf thing when he got engaged to Claire. Then, he and Claire died three months ago in a car crash. Even though he wasn't a werewolf anymore, the other wolfs had taken it real hard.

Seth tried to ask why the heck he had to remind him of that but Jake started talking before he could get a word out.

"Besides, since your sister, Paul, Jared, and Sam quit our group's size has been reduced way too much. So no chasing down this bloodsucker by yourself, okay"

Seth nodded his head and Jake walked off to go check their borders. He heard him phase once he hit the trees.

Then he heard a board on the porch squeak.

Seth had all but forgotten the door opening five minutes ago. He had assumed that whoever it was had gone inside, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Who's there?"

He heard the person on the porch sigh and start to walk toward him. "I'm sorry. I came outside to get some air. I didn't mean to be rude."

That was weird. It was a girl; not Nessie, Leah, Emily or Joseph's sister, but a human girl.

But he forgot all of that when he saw who walked around the corner.

She was tall, with pale skin and a spray of freckles across her face. She had dark gold-brown hair and was wearing a V-neck that his still fifteen year old body greatly appreciated.

But that wasn't what made him stop thinking about anything. Because when he looked into her eyes, the whole world seemed to shift. He now realized how even the universe was, and how the center was obviously this girl in front of him. How this girl and her deep green eyes now held him to earth.

The small fraction of his mind that wasn't totally focused her registered one thing: _So this is what it feels like to imprint._

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**~KK**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Hi again! This story is staring to become an obsession. Plus, now that I finally got Seth to hurry up and imprint I can make bad stuff happen to people. *I do an evil laugh while characters cower***

**But please, will someone take 5 seconds and review. Pretty pretty please??? **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Cara was still standing there, staring at this stranger. She didn't know how much time had past. One minute? Five? She wasn't sure because she was still staring into his warm brown eyes.

And he was staring back.

A hawk screeched somewhere in the woods, making both of them jump. "Okay, get it together Cara" she thought.

"Hi, I'm Cara." She said. She was trying to figure out what happened a few minutes ago and why this stranger stared at her for so long. But then again, he wasn't a stranger. Cara recognized him from somewhere.

"I'm Seth." Of course! Seth, the guy from the picture Nessie showed Cara on her first day at Forks High school. She also realized he was the one in that dream she had a while ago. She tried not to dwell on that.

A few seconds had passed since Seth had introduced himself. He was waiting for her to say something.

"I know…,I mean, Nessie told me about you."

"You know Renesmee?"

"Yeah, were in a few classes together at school."

"Oh yeah."

An awkward silence settled. How was she supposed to explain why she stared at him for so long? Plus, there were butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to say around him.

Then she realized again that he had no shirt on and was extremely muddy.

"Hey, how'd you get so dirty?" Cara mentally slapped herself. She sounded stupid, asking about why he was _dirty_!

"I was…. Riding my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, have you ever ridden one?"

"Are you kidding? My sister would kill me!"

Seth smiled. Cara liked that, his smile was warm and inviting.

"I should take you for a ride sometime."

Cara laughed, "I'd like that," she said. she was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him, once she got ride of the butterflies.

"I've never seen you before, did you just move here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, my sister and I moved from Seattle."

Just then Nessie and Embry came outside. Embry was holding a football in his hand.

"Hey Nessie's friend- CATCH!" Cara tried to catch the football but, due to an annoying vine sticking out of some bushes, she fell.

And Seth caught her.

Cara gasped; he was just as hot as Joseph was earlier. And his face was also about two inches from hers.

"Whoa. Sorry." He just stared at her while she stared back, amazed at the buety in his eyes.

The front door slamed and she looked up to see that Joseph had ran out side. "Hey Seth, Jake needs to talk to us." Joseph glanced at Cara and stopped himself from elaborating.

Seth nodded than looked down at Cara, who he still hadn't let go of. He straightened her up and stepped back.

"Wait!" Cara ran forward. "When will I get to see you again?" She asked, not caring about the two boys and Nessie watching.

"Can you come down again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Cara pulled out a pen that she had in her pocket a scribbled her cell phone number on his arm. "Call me."

"Defiantly." Seth smiled again and ran toward the trees.

Embry wolf-whistled. "Someone's got a girlfriend." He teased.

Nessie whacked him before he ran off with Joseph into the woods.

* * *

Seth didn't look forward to phasing into a wolf right now. Because, due to the fact that the pack could hear each others thoughts, they were bound to find out immediately that he had just imprinted.

Seth smiled. He never thought he would imprint but he did! It wasn't as bad as you might think; Cara looked really nice and amazing and funny and warm and….Hmmm maybe that was the freaky supernatural imprinting talking.

Seth shook his head. No matter what supernatural thing was going on, he was still drawn to Cara. He was already thinking about tomorrow, when they would talk again.

He hit the trees and quickly stripped his cloths off. In less than a minute he had phased into a large, sandy colored wolf.

Who also now had a lot of voices in his head.

_Hey guys, what took so long? _Jake was saying. Or rather, thinking. _I'm about twenty miles out hurry up and get your- wait, WHAT??_

Seth grimaced. He could hear Embry and Joseph snickering.

_Yep you heard right Jake, _Embry thought. _Little Seth has finally imprinted!_

_Oh shut it._

_Seth seriously, who'd you imprint on?_

As if he didn't already know. But Seth answered anyway. _Cara_

For a few seconds, the pack was quiet. Then, Jake snapped back into professional alpha mode.

_Okay congrats Seth, _he said, _but we got some problems. I picked up an unknown bloodsucker scent. Hurry up and get out here._

The trio picked up speed. Seth could vaguely feel another voice come into his head. Apparently Collin had realized that they had left without him.

_Hey guys, why'd you take off without me? What's going o- wait, WHAT?_

Seth sighed. He'd better get this over with. _Yes Collin, I've imprinted on Cara. Now as much as I'd just love to discuss every little detail with you, Jake's got news._

Jake filled Collin in. Seth had reached Jake now and slowed to a stop.

_Hey Mister Alpha._

_Seth!_ Jake was annoyed_._

_Sorry, sorry. _By now the rest of the pack had showed up. Seth sat down and sniffed the air; he defiantly didn't recognize the vampire's sickly sweet scent.

_Okay, nobody knows who this bloodsucker is, right? _

The wolfs all nodded.

_Okay, so as you all know, Alice had a vision of Nessie talking to a newborn vampire. Nessie knows this person from her school and they're obviously human now. Alice thinks that a new vampire is coming to town and they might attack this girl. The scent I caught here is going to the East, but they could always double back and go into town._

Seth growled. Then he realized something. _Did Nessie tell you who the girl was? _What he couldn't put into words (or thoughts) was the ominous feeling of dread that was passing trough him. But it couldn't be Cara. It was impossible. There are too many girls at Forks High School for Alice to have seen _Cara_ being attacked.

_No Nessie didn't say. _Jake's mental voice was kind; he knew what it felt like to be worried over the object of one imprint. _She said that Alice's vision was fuzzy; like she's not even sure it will happen or not. _

Seth was relived. He would protect Cara no matter what from this unknown vampire. Or he would die trying.

At that exact moment, the wind shifted, blowing the same sickly sweet vampire scent towards them. And it was coming from the the town.

He was barely aware of the entire pack racing with him through the trees toward the unmistakable burning smell. He could only think of one thing: _Protect Cara._

* * *

Cara was driving home with Nessie in the seat next to her. When the boys had all bounded off Nessie left a voicemail on Jake's phone and Cara offered to drive her home.

That is, if Cara could _find _her home.

"Why is the turnoff so hard to find."

"Trust me, I've been asking myself that ever since we moved here." Nessie looked at Cara with the same smug expression she had been wearing since she saw how Cara had reacted to Seth.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Cara was actually pretty annoyed by it; it's not like she had done anything abnormal. She had just given him her phone number! But what Cara couldn't explain, even to herself, was the urge to see him again. To talk to him. She felt like tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

"Oh no reason" Nessie said, shaking Cara out of her reverie. "It's just…you really like Seth don't you?"

"Yeah, he seems funny and nice..." And warm and hot and has a gravitational pull that she just couldn't ignore.

"Ummhmm. Wait, there's the turn off!" Cara turned just in time to make it into the Cullen's long twisted driveway. Eventually, Cara could make out a beautiful three story house through the trees. "Wow. Your house is gorgeous,"

"Thanks. It hasn't changed much. See you later, call me!" Nessie bounded out the door before Cara could ask what she meant by "it hasn't changed much".

She pulled out of the driveway and glanced back just in time to see Cara's adoptive sister, Alice, come outside and stare at her.

* * *

Alice came outside the house just in time to see Nessie's friend Cara drive away. "At least she's still alive." She thought, because just five minutes ago she tried to "see" Cara with one of her visions, just to check up on her. And, low and behold, what was once a slightly fuzzy picture was now almost impossible to see. Kind of like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee.

"Nessie, what the hell happened?" Alice was kind of freaking out.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked innocently.

"Why is it that I can barley see Cara? Did anything happen while you guys were at La Push?"

"Well…., I'm not absolutely sure but I think something may have possible happened." Alice could tell that Nessie was almost bursting to tell.

"Spit it out!" Amidst Alice's annoyance she was now very curious.

"Okay. SETH IMPRINTED ON CARA!" Nessie screamed.

That stopped Alice. Why did Cara being imprinted on stop her from being seen clearly? Unless….

"Oh crap. Do you realize that I've never tried to see an object of a wolf's imprinting, besides you? I guess because there future is so far entwined with the werewolf's I can't see them! Urgg!"

Nessie just laughed. "Well, you can't be good at everything Aunt Alice."

True, but Alice had a sinking feeling that Cara was starting to look a lot more like the girl from her vision now.

* * *

Cara heard the sirens before she saw them. There were about three police cars, probably as much as Forks PD owned, and an ambulance across the street from her house.

Cara jumped out of the car and raced to where her sister was standing a few feet away.

"What happened?" Elyse looked at Cara worryingly. "Oh thank god you're all right." She wrapped Cara in a huge bear hug.

"Lizz!" Cara complained, "That wasn't an answer, what happened?"

"Two hikers were found dead in the woods." After Cara's blank stare she continued. "They think it was a bear attack. The police found some tracks and they think it's the same one that killed the other hikers that I read about in the paper this morning."

Cara gasped. A bear attack! Right across the street from her house! But why would a bear travel thirty miles just to attack some humans. Something didn't add up.

With a sick stomach she watched someone carry out a body on a gurney. A wind picked up and pulled some of the cloth back so Cara could see the persons head.

His throat had an ugly wound that dripped with blood.

* * *

**Gotta say, love that last line. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Catching Dreams

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you to Eternal L0ve, AndieAnn, and ForeversLastOnlyInFairytales for reviewing. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If you sue I'll set my vampire bunnies on you!**

* * *

Cara was driving to La Push and trying to get the image of the dead hiker out of her head. Ever since yesterday she couldn't seem to stop thinking about how awful that wound had looked. She barely slept at all last night. But that could have just been the obnoxious howling she kept hearing.

But even howling wolfs couldn't get the image of that guys neck out of her head.

"Stop thinking about it!" She told herself sternly. She didn't need to be stressing over a freak bear attack (even though she's not entirely convinced it was a bear) because today she would see Seth again. Granted he hadn't called her, but he did say to come and visit today. And if he's not there she can hang out with Jacob.

Cara shuddered at that thought.

But, when she finally pulled into a parking lot near the beach, she saw him sitting on a bench waiting for her. Her mind quickly noted that he wasn't shirtless again- she's not sure if that's a good thing- but he was still wearing only a t shirt and shorts while the light drizzle made it cold outside. Really, how does this boy do it? Does he run a constant fever or something?

Cara jumped out of her sister's truck a little too eagerly. But he smiled and walked over all the same.

"Hey, you came!" Seth looked absolutely delighted about this.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I just heard that the police found two dead hikers right across the street from your house." Seth's eyes tightened ever so slightly, like he was mad about something.

"Yeah they did. They say it was a bear attack but I'm not so sure, the wound on one of the guys looked to circular to be claw marks, but to tiny to be a bear mouth." Cara trailed off, realizing too late that they had arrived on the subject that she had spent forever trying to forget about.

Seth had grown extremely quiet while she was talking. Now he looked straight into her eyes- making her heart speed up slightly- and said, "Cara can you promise me something?" Cara nodded. "Don't go into the woods by yourself, especially not at night."

"Okay." Cara thought this made since, but what was he so worried about; bears can come out during the day too, why'd he specifically say "not at night"?

"Anyway, moving on to less morbid topics", Seth gave her a huge smile but there was still a trace of that hard glint in his eyes, "Do you want to go down to the beach or walk around and see what La Push has to offer?"

Cara shrugged, "La Push I guess, I was at the beach yesterday."

So he led the way to the small strip mall a little way up the road. He passed a Deli and a few clothing stores but stopped at what looked like a little souvenir shop.

"This place has been here forever. The Atera family used to own it but…." Seth trailed off, staring into space. Cara was about to clear his throat when Seth came back to earth and continued, "Well anyways, Joseph's mom looks after it now. Come inside and I'll introduce you."

We walked into the store and Cara stared in wonder. Sure, there was the usual hokey Washington T shirts and crappy souvenirs, but there were also tons and tons of what looked like Quileute relics. She could see about five magnificent quilts in one corner and a wooden pendant with an elaborately carved design on it. She walked further into the shop, which was so crammed full of stuff she could barley see the walls, and stopped at a display of dream catchers.

Suddenly, Cara was very much aware that Seth was standing only a few inches behind her. "Yeah, those are some pretty cool nick-knacks. Most of this stuff is ordered from factories, but these are one of the few things that the tribe actually makes to sell."

Cara glanced back and smiled at him. "I could use one of these. I've been having some pretty weird dreams since I've moved here." _Well actually only one dream. In which something was chasing me and you might have been in it, _Cara finished in her head.

"Well then I'll buy it for you."

Cara tried to protest but he put his hand over her mouth. She was so aware of his hand touching her lips that she momentarily forgot what she was thinking. Then his voice snapped her back down to earth, "It's the least I can do."

Trying not to think what was the _most _that Seth could do, they made their way to the counter. Behind it a tall woman was standing with her back to them. From her long black hair with many gray streaks in it, Cara guessed she was about fifty, maybe younger. But when she turned around, the wrinkles on her face reveled that she was most likely older. But that wasn't what made Cara gasp; the entire left side of her face was distorted because of three long scars that pulled at her eye and mouth.

The woman noticed Cara's gasp and smiled wryly. "Hey Seth" she said in a surprisingly strong voice, "who's this?"

Cara stepped forward, being friendly to make up for her surprise, "I'm Cara George, I just moved here and Seth was showing me around La Push." The woman smiled, "Oh yes, Seth mentioned you yesterday", Cara glanced at him in surprise before the woman continued; "I'm Emily Uley."

As Emily was ringing up the dream catcher, another woman came out from a back room. She bore a striking resemblance to Emily but was younger, maybe thirty five or forty.

"Hello Seth, I thought I heard you out here." She glanced at Cara, "So this is Cara." At Cara's confused glance she continued, "My brother was talking about you last night."

"Your Josephs sister?" Cara was surprised; Joseph looked about nineteen, and this lady had to have been at least ten or fifteen years older.

"Yep, my name is Sara. And don't be shocked, Joseph is older than he looks." Sara winked at her and walked outside, kissing her mom on the cheek as she left.

Seth picked up the bag with the dream catcher in it and said goodbye to Emily. As they walked outside Cara noticed a picture of a girl hanging next to the door. She was dark haired with blond highlights and striking green eyes, staring into the camera laughing.

Again, Cara's curiosity got the better of her. "Who's that?" she asked Seth. "That's Abigail Atera. Her dad hung a picture of her in the shop after she disappeared about ten years ago."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Seth sighed. By this time they were outside and the rain was coming down a little harder. Seth looked up to the sky for a long minute before answering. "They think she fell of a cliff while fishing and drowned. They never even found her body."

"That's terrible." Cara looks at him and realizes how close together their standing. She inhaled his deep woodsey scent and couldn't help but smile, despite what they were talking about. She suddenly burst out the first thing that came to her mind. "I really like you Seth."

Seth looked down at her and smiled, "Where did that come from? We were just on the topic of drowning girls." Cara felt herself blush red but Seth laughed to show that he was only joking. "I really like you too Cara." Cara watched him as he leans toward her. Her stomach feels like it's about to explode from butterflies. There faces are only inches apart when someone calls Seth's name from across the street.

Cara and Seth both look up in surprise. They were so caught up in their little world that they didn't notice that they were outside a store, on the side of the road. Cara looks across the street and saw a tall girl with obviously fake blond hair smiling at them. She reminded Cara of Melissa, minus the raccoon eyeliner eyes.

"Hey Kelly", Seth calls and waves. Kelly smiles but notices Cara standing just inches from Seth. Her eyes narrow.

Seth starts walking and Cara follows. As soon as she catches up to him she starts to talk. "Was that one of your friends?" She tried to keep her voice from sounding jealous over some stranger.

"Hardly. Just some girl who's had a crush on me forever." Seth looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Do you have a crush on her?" Cara says, wincing, trying not to dwell on that. Thankfully Seth answers before she can start thinking violent thoughts toward this stranger. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. She's nice and all but she's not my type."

Cara is about to ask what _is_ his type but is stopped when she realizes that Seth's hand is wrapped around hers.

* * *

_Run. Just run. But she's not fast enough. She can hear leaves rustling behind her. She knows there out there, she just can't see them. There coming closer. They wan't to hurt her. Something reaches out and grabs her. _

_She screams._

Cara jerked up. Her heart pounding, she tried to bring her breathing back to normal. She looked down and the blankets were all on the ground. "Great, just great, school doesn't start for hours and that stupid dream scared the hell out of me and now I won't be able to go back to sleep!" She was very cranky in the morning.

Cara got up and stretched, glancing at her bed. "I thought that stupid dream catcher would work." She mutters as she gets dressed. It's been three days since Seth had bought it for her and that was the second time she had that dream.

In truth, she wasn't sure why she was so scared. Dreams were just that, dreams. Nothing could actually hurt her. It was all a figment of her imagination.

She glances at her phone and gets a sinking feeling when she realized that Seth hadn't called back yet. She was getting kind of worried. He hadn't called in three days. In fact, nothing had happened in three days. Nessie was at school but she seemed distant, always whispering to Jake. And the only remotely exciting thing was Melissa giving her the evil eye every time she saw her. If you can call that interesting; mostly she just ignored her.

Another thing that could be categorized in the "interesting" category was that the police had found the bear that was killing people. Scratch that, they _think_ they caught the bear. Cara wasn't so sure; she saw them carrying the tranquilized animal into a truck. The bear's mouth was huge; no way could it have caused the wound that Cara saw on the hiker's neck.

Deciding that she needed time to get images of dead hikers and stupid dreams out of her head, Cara grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs to go for a walk.

It was still dark outside and remembering Seth's promise she kept to the border of the trees, never going inside the forest. But as she walked, she noticed a splash of color inside the trees different from the normal greens and browns. She walked a few feet in and saw it was a piece of fabric that looked like it was torn off a shirt.

Looking around, Cara could see no one. "How did this get here?" Then she looked down, and saw a splash of red on the tree.

Bending down, she touched the red. It was wet. It was blood. And there was more on the ground in a trail. Ignoring her better instincts, Cara followed the trail. Its probably just some animal anyway. Or a least that was what she was telling herself.

She kept on walking, ignoring the voice in her head that was screaming "Turn around! It's dangerous! Something is out there!" It didn't help that she kept on seeing an image of that dead hiker in her mind. But nothing was out here, she was probably going to get to the end and see a dead bird or something. Besides, they had caught the bear. Right?

Cara was staring at the ground and didn't notice that the blood trail had stopped. She raised her eyes.

Cara could make out a figure lying on the ground. She moved closer and when she saw what it was, she screamed. It was a girl, her platinum blond hair dirty and tangled, her eyes staring blindly. She was dirty and her cloths were ragged. She was covered in lots and lots of blood, especially around her neck.

Then, Cara recognized her by the long trail of black on her face that looked a lot like eyeliner. She screamed louder.

It was Melissa Carmen. She was dead.

* * *

**Hear that? That's the little green review button screaming "Click on me!!" Put it out of its misery and review!!**

**~kk**


	8. Crazy Possibilities

**I'm back!!! No, I didn't die but I've had absolutely no time to write in the past few weeks. But that's what happens when your cousin gets married and Christmas is coming up.**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, you guys keep me writing. And now a word from Cara: "She owns nothing except me. This fact makes me scared."**

* * *

Seth ran to the front door, anxious to see Cara. Exactly three minutes ago he had heard that she had found a body in the woods. Now, he was racing up her driveway, eager to hold her in his arms and to make sure she was alright.

Before he could get inside, Jake walked out the front door. His expression stopped Seth in his tracks.

"Is she Okay? What happened?" His heart sped up faster than what was healthy.

"Just breathe Seth, she's fine. Just a little shaken up, but she's sleeping now."

Seth let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank God. But how the hell did this damn bloodsucker get past us?" Seth growled and forced his hands to stop shaking.

"I don't know. It's got to be some deranged newborn, though. All the bodies were out in the open."

"But if it was some newborn, why wouldn't they attack in town? Why stick to the woods? Obviously they've never heard of the Volturi, so why are they holding back?"

"I don't know. It's really weird."

"Man, when I find this son of a bitch, I'm going to…" Seth trailed off, not being able to find words to express his anger at the vampire that had come _way_ to close to Cara.

"Hey man, calm down. How bout you go talk to Cara?"

Liking this idea very much, Seth jumped up the steps and knocked on Cara's door. A woman about eight years older than Cara answered the door. But she lacked Cara's amazing deep green eyes; her's were a dark brown.

"HI, I'm Seth. I wanted to see if Cara was okay."

"Hello Seth, I'm her sister, Elyse. She's fine but she's sleeping now."

"Can I see her anyway?" He didn't really care that he was being rude; he just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Sure, come in" Elyse smiled and led Seth down the hall and into the living room. Cara was asleep on the sofa, curled up in an old fashion quilt. Seth smiled; she looked incredibly cute when she slept.

"Here have a seat." Elyse gestured to the chair next to Cara. "Would you like anything to drink?" Elyse looked like she was trying to remember how to be a good hostess.

"Sure, do you have any Coke?"

Elyse nodded and walked out. Seth was glad; it wasn't that he didn't like her, but he didn't know how much formality he could take when all he wanted to do was stare at Cara.

He didn't want to sound creepy, but he could sit here all day. He wasn't trying to be a stalker, he just had to be sure that she was all right. She was like a physical force, like gravity. Wherever he was, he felt pulled to her. He was the Earth while she was the Sun. He revolved around her and she pulled him closer in. And the part that scared him was that he didn't mind one bit.

He was brought back to reality by a whimpering sound. Cara was shaking her head back and forth and whispering in her sleep. "No, no! Please no! _Stop Please_!"

Seth panicked and did the first thing he could think of. He shook her shoulder hard and whispered, "Cara, wake up! It's just a dream."

Cara gasped and her eyes flew open, staring blindly. After several seconds she realized where she was.

"Oh Seth, it's you!" Cara's voice shook.

"You okay, Cara?" Seth saw her eyes begin to water and her chin tremble. He slid onto the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she started to cry.

They sat there like that for a while, Seth hugging her and whispering words of comfort. It tore a hole through his chest watching her cry, but finally she stopped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Seth, I don't know what happened. It was a bad dream and-"Cara stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. "But I'm okay now, thanks."

"You want to talk about it?" Seth knew he had said something wrong when her eyes hardened.

"Or you don't have to if you don't want to" Seth said.

"No, it's just that it's kind of private. But maybe I'll tell you someday." Cara absentmindedly stroked her left shoulder.

Not wanting to make her upset, Seth just held her tighter.

* * *

Apparently, the dream still held onto Cara's mind because her shoulder started to hurt again. Cara cursed the damn thing.

Seth held her tighter, though not as tight as she would have liked.

Cara sighed and snuggled closer to Seth's chest. She was so glad that he was here now. Especially after that dream about- No! Cara scolded herself mentally. She would not think about the dream or Melissa. Instead she breathed in the smell of Seth and closed her eyes, smiling.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind her. Cara turned around and saw Elyse standing there smiling and holding a Coke.

"Well, I see you two are getting along." Elyse winked at her and Cara just groaned. "Here's your soda, Seth."

Cara and Seth sat up and scooted away from each other. Cara was suddenly annoyed at her sister, who was now glancing between the two of them and grinning in an infuriating, knowing way.

After several awkward seconds, Elyse stood up and cleared her throat again. "I just remember that I have to go do that thing. See you later and have fun you two."

Cara groaned at her sister's failed attempt at subtleness and Seth laughed. Only when they both heard the front door close did they speak. "Yep, that was my sister."

"She seems…nice" Seth said.

"Oh no, she just wants to focus on something besides a body in the woods so she picks me. She thinks that I need a boyfriend to get over our mother's death."

When Cara realized what she just said, she blushed deep crimson.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"But Seth was laughing, "It's okay Cara."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Nope, you just remind me of someone I know. Especially when you blush." Seth reached out and stroked her still red check. Cara thought she would pass out.

Seth repeated the words from the other day, "I really like you, Cara"

Before Cara knew what was happening, they were kissing. The taste of his lips was sweet and very, very warm. She never wanted this moment to end but all too soon he pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Cara decided to break the silence first, "You know what the crazy thing is?"

"What?"

"It's just…." Suddenly Cara was nervous, how did she tell him? She pushed away the cowardly little voice in her mind and continued, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Seth smiled, "Well, anything's possible. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just met you yesterday and I'm already falling for you."

Seth leaned closer. "I know what you mean."

And his lips meet hers again.

* * *

Nessie was sitting at the dining room table in the Cullen's house. Or course, it was just a prop. No one ever used it. And the two people in the house that _did_ eat- Jake and herself- never sat at the expensive table. Nessie only knew of a few times that the table had been used, and they all centered on her mother.

But now, all nine of the Cullens and Jake were standing around the table. Jake had just told the Cullens that Cara had found the body of a student at Forks High in the woods outside her house. Almost the exact same thought was passing trough all of the vampires and half-breeds heads; _what vampire had done this?_

"Why haven't you and your mutts been able to track this vampire down?" Rosalie hissed.

"Because blondie; it runs away and jumps in the stream or ocean before we can get it. It's almost as if it knows we're coming."

"Has there been any sign of them since the attack?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We can't figure out what they want. Hopefully they're gone know and will stay away."

"Well it's obvious what they want!" Emmet said in his carefree voice. "They're going to pull an Edward!"

Edward groaned, Bella glared at him, and Rosalie looked irritated. Only Nessie was confused. "Wait, I don't get it."

Emmet chuckled, "You mean you've never told her?" He asked Nessie's parents, "Oh this is going to be great! Okay, so basically, Edward was being a douchbag and left your mom so she jumped of a cliff and he thought she was dead so-"

"That's enough Emmet!" Bella, Rosalie, and Esme said at the exact same time.

"What your uncle means is, the vampire might have a death wish" Bella told Nessie. "Which is highly unlikely, Emmet"

"Yeah, because Edward is the only vampire crazy enough to do that." He muttered.

"Maybe it's a crazed newborn." Jasper said.

"It's a possibility but it doesn't really fit." Jake said. "There have only been two attacks and three bodies. And all in the woods. If they are just crazy then why are they holding back?"

Everyone was silent at this. Nessie noticed that Alice, who usually was the center of attention, had been quiet the entire time. But now she spoke.

"Maybe it's a warning."

A heavy silence settled on the room._ It is a possibility_, Nessie thought.

* * *

**sorry about the slight Shortness. But the next two chapters will be longer, I hope.**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Boxing Day! **

**~kk**


End file.
